fanmade_films_4fandomcom-20200214-history
Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer
Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer is an American media company, involved primarily in the production and distribution of feature films and television programs. Films Production Company # The Addams Family 2 (2021) - TBA - 22/10/2021 # Tomb Raider 2 (2021) - TBA - 19/03/2021 # Samaritan (2020) - TBA - 11/12/2020 # Snake Eyes (2020) - TBA - 23/10/2020 # The Addams Family (2019) - PG - 25/10/2019 # The Hustle (2019) - 12A - 10/05/2019 # A Star is Born (2018) - 15 - 03/10/2018 # Sherlock Gnomes (2018) - U''' - 11/05/2018 # Everything, Everything (2017) - '''12A - 18/08/2017 # The Magnificent Seven (2016) - 12A - 23/09/2016 # Ben-Hur (2016) - 12A - 07/09/2016 # Creed (2015) - 12A - 15/01/2016 # Spectre (2015) - 12A - 26/10/2015 # Hot Pursuit (2015) - 12A - 31/07/2015 # Hercules (2014) - 12A - 25/07/2014 # 22 Jump Street (2014) - 15 - 06/06/2014 # RoboCop (2014) - 12A - 07/02/2014 # The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug (2013) - 12A - 13/12/2013 # G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013) - 12A - 27/03/2013 # Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013) - 15 - 27/02/2013 # Red Dawn (2012) - 12A - 15/03/2013 # Skyfall (2012) - 12A - 26/10/2012 # Hope Springs (2012) - 12A - 14/09/2012 # The Taking of Pelham 123 (2009) - 15 - 31/07/2009 # Quantum of Solace (2008) - 12A - 31/10/2008 # Rocky Balboa (2006) - 12A - 19/01/2007 # Yours, Mine & Ours (2005) - PG - 31/03/2006 # Be Cool (2005) - 12A - 01/04/2005 # Agent Cody Banks 2 (2004) - PG - 26/03/2004 # Agent Cody Banks (2003) - 12A - 25/07/2003 # Bulletproof Monk (2003) - 12A - 18/04/2003 Film Distributor # RoboCop Returns (TBA) - Worldwide - TBA # No Time to Die (2020) - USA - TBA - 08/04/2020 # Fighting with My Family (2019) - USA - PG-13 - 14/02/2019 # Creed II (2018) - USA - PG-13 - 21/11/2018 # Overboard (2018) - USA - PG-13 - 04/05/2018 # Halloween (2007) - USA - R''' - 31/08/2007 # Arthur and the Invisibles (2006) - USA - '''PG - 29/12/2006 # Breaking and Entering (2006) - USA - R''' - 15/12/2006 # Clerks II (2006) - USA - '''R - 21/07/2006 # Horrible Histories (2005) - Worldwide - PG - 19/08/2005 # Evelyn (2002) - USA - PG - 13/12/2002 # Hart's War (2002) - USA - R''' - 15/02/2002 # Rollerball (2002) - USA - '''PG-13 - 08/02/2002 # Kingpin (1996) - USA - PG-13 - 26/07/1996 # Get Shorty (1995) - Worldwide - 15 - 15/03/1996 # Stargate (1994) - USA - PG-13 - 28/10/1994 # Logan's Run (1976) - Worldwide - A''' - 30/09/1976 # 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968) - Worldwide - '''U - 10/05/1968 # Doctor Zhivago (1965) - Worldwide - A''' - 26/04/1966 # King of Kings (1961) - Worldwide - '''U - 15/11/1961 # Ben-Hur (1959) - Worldwide - A''' - 16/12/1959 # Dunkirk (1958) - Worldwide - '''U - 20/03/1958 Category:Production Companies Category:Film Distributors